


Lost In A Fog

by Milotzi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Art, Community: hp_drizzle, F/M, watercolor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milotzi/pseuds/Milotzi
Summary: October 4th, 1997. Minerva's birthday. The new headmaster can't help remembering a time not so long ago when he thought he was not alone.





	Lost In A Fog

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** # O5  
>  **Art Medium:** pencils, watercolour on paper  
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
>  **Notes:** This is my response to the prompt "Lost in a Fog" by Ella Fitzgerald, especially the lines "Like a ship at sea, I'm just lost in a fog /My mind is hazy, my thoughts are blue"  & "It was sunny every day / The sky was fair above / But you took the light away / The day you took your love". For maximum effect you should listen to the song.


End file.
